Big Brother TMNT HUMAN AU
by Dark Impact
Summary: Mikey and Donnie are being bullied but that never told anyone. It's a human AU and they all live in a hostel. Mikey helps Donnie but gets himself in trouble. This is inspored by a very cool fanart by use-pongpong on tumbr. Go check them out


_please note that there might be mistakes since I'm not an English speaker and English is definitely not my mother language. I appologize in advance for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm looking for beta readers, if someone is up to the task._

 _This is actually the 2018 Version wigh a little 2012 series touch. I really like the 2018 series so far its fun and very enjoyable._

 _**TMNT**_

Ever felt like you want to just stay in the bed and not go to school even if it's you'r most important exam?

You wished that there was an off switch to every thing in life? Like just pushing that button was enough to make everything end?

Like your tired and just want a break and not care about anything in the surrounding?

That's how Donnie felt. He was so tierd and just wanted to crawl in a corner and cry. But darn his emotionus... he had told himself not to feel anything, not to care about anything.

It's not like he had anything to care about, he didn't have brothers or sisters or parents. He was living in an orphan hostel where free education and shelter was being provided.

Donnie hated how things were going ever since he entered high school. He was being bullied. But Donnie being a fighter, would always fight back earning himself nasty bruises and injuries.

Last time one of the bullies kicked him in the back so hard that his hotel's nurse had to put a brace around his waist to stable the pain and forbid him from getting into trouble. But as always...the bullies would find him and make fun of his smartness and his looks. Even though he looked perfectly fine. Purple hoodie shirt with grey jeans, black silky straight hair up to shoulders tierd in a loose pony tail. He could slay his appearance any day!

Donnie wanted to straight out murder those guys since he wasn't the only one being bullied by them, apparently those jerks would pick on some kids in the school too...talk about being lame,who picks on kids?

Donnie sighed again before entering Nurses office, for the 3rd time this week. He kept his head low trying not to show his embarasment about getting beaten up again.

"O Dear! Are you alright sweetie?" The nurse looked up to Donnie with worried eyes forgetting about the kid that she was tending to.

 _'Why would I be here if I were ok?' Donnie sarcastically replied In his own mind._

"It's not a big deal,honestly. You should probably finish up with the kid fi..."

But the nurse already left to get some bandages and painkillers since she noted Donnie was having trouble standing up.

Donnie felt bad for making her worried all the time. She was the only one who knew that Donnie was being bullied along with some kids at the school but no one knew exactly WHEN the bullies would attack them. They normally bullied when no one was around thus nobody could help them. Not even the nurse.

Donnie looked around a bit to distract himself from the pain in his back when his eyes met sparkling wide baby blue eyes that were widened with surprise like they knew Donnie from somewhere. That short eye contact made Donnie think what the kid was thinking. The perfect shade of blue made Donnie think for a second that they weren't real. How could someone had that much brightness and emotions in their eyes.

Donnie studied the kid carefully, the kid had an orange coloured cat hoodie with black inside, black pants and a backpack on his shoulders. He looked around 8 years old and had chubby cheeks with blond messy hair. The kid looked like he had been in a fight with someone,since he had a skinned knee and a few scratches on his cheeks.

The kid grinned at Donnie, catching him off guard. Donnie quickly ignored him and turned his face the other side of the room,not wanting to start a conversation with a school kid. Why would he talk to a kid anyway? It's not like he wanted anything. And he didn't care about anything either.

When the nurse got back she guided Donnie to the stretcher and helped him sit down since his back was already injured from last time and now he took another hit.

"I see you can't stay away from trouble,Donnatello!" The nurse looked at Donnie and said softly.

"Yeah... it's complicated!" Donnie's sarcasm was dripping in each words.

"Don...Donna...?" The kid on the other stretcher,which was just opposite to Donnie's, was trying to say Donnie's name but failed epicely.

"It's Donna-tell-o, sweetie" She help him while patting his small head. The kid loved it and giggled brightly.

Donnie looked shocked, the kid sounded like he was 6 years old.

"You should head home sweetie, and please do be careful. Now I don't want you hurt again so don't play hard, got it?"

"GOT IT ..." the kid replied loudly while showing his tooth gap in the process of smiling.

The kid jumped down from the stretcher and stumbled backwards landing on his hips. The kid was totally goofy. He stood up, dusted himself off and ran towards the door. Opened the door, using both hands like the door required a lot of effort to be opened. And stepped outside giggling.

"Your getting new visitors... goofy visitors!" Donnie said to the nurse with a smile on his face. But in fact he was totally neutral.

"He's such an adorable kid. But he's very careless, he's new in the school; about 2 weeks and this was his 9th visit...I wish to see him daily,he's such a bright kid but I do not wish to meet him just because he's injured"

"Well,I guess the kid should stop playing roughly"

"Michealangelo, lives in the same hostel as you do..." The nurse looked at Donnie for some reaction."I haven't seen him with his friends,maybe he's just like you..." the nurse lowered her gaze to wrap Donnie's injuries "You both could give each other some company or maybe become friends!"

"I'm not interested in making friends. This is all baseless."

"Dear,when I was you're age...I would feel the same way as you are feeling now. Having no friends,no fun, always getting picked on because someone thinks that they are better than them...I know life it self feels wrong but you can make it better" the middle aged nurse whispered to Donnie like a mother would chant comforting words to her baby.

Donnie looked at her with hopeful eyes,demanding an answer that maybe he could end all of this pain without wishing to end his life.

"...How?" Donnie's voice barely over a whisper.

The nurse smiled down at him.

"A purpose to live. You can give your life a new shape, if you have a purpose. Maybe having friends in your life may seem like a lost cause to you but what about having someone as a brother?"

Donnie kept looking at her with surprised eyes. It was true he didn't think about that side of life. But he was orphan he could never have a brother unless he was adopted by a family.

"Now, I know you might be thinking that this old nurse has her mind twisted but it's not necessary that only blood relations are the strongest. We may encounter someone who is willing to fight for us even though they are not related to us by blood"

Donnie stayed quiet.

"You know Michealangelo is a really sweet kid. You two could be friends if you like. I haven't seen him with anyone else. But he's always smiling and I'm sure he can make you smile too"

 _'Sounds like an idiot to me'_

Donnie thought, what kind of a person smiles without any reason?

"He sounds like a good kid!" Donnie replied with a dry tone,clearly not interested in the topic.

'He's like 8 and I'm 16 ... Yeah not much of a friend option'

Someone at the door knocked at opened it softly not to startle the others. Donnie looked at the person.

"Umm... hey Miss Shen, one of my boys is down and he says his ankle hurts bad,could you maybe check on him once your free?" The young boy asked politely to the nurse.

"Oh indeed Rapheal, im on my way. I hope he's not hurt too badly"

Donnie knew this Rapheal boy, he was the leader of baseball team. Taller than anyone in his whole team, looked like a soft person but he was ticking bomb if some one tried to mess with his friends or him. Donnie would have loved to have someone who would have his back like Rapheal had to his friends. Rapheal was famous for his muscular toned body,height, temper, and his eyes which were blazing green. He was mostly known as Raph, he loved kids and teddy bears. He was a full softy type of guy and was only one year older than Donnie.

"Hey man, you doing ok?" Raph asked Donnie with a worried look.

"...yeah!"

"Mmmmm... do you need anything, maybe I can help ya!" Raph again tried to approach Donnie's defence line.

The nurse looked quite happy how the other was trying to help the boy but the fact that Donnie won't accept it,made her sad.

When Donnie was done,he went straight to the school baseball field. Donnie stopped and searched for a person with the same height as him, who wore a blue tank top and had black short hair with a perfectly shaped body. The person had a light scar across his eye,almost too hard to notice unless standing face to face. He was one of the most famous people in the high school. The reason was his Speed. The guy moved like lightening bolt, almost impossible for a human being but here he was doing it without break a sweat.

"YO LEO...CATCH!", someone in the field shouted and that caught Donnie's attention. A ball was thrown toward Leonard but instead it looked like moving straight towards Donnie.

The ball was just a millimetre away and Donnie braced himself for another trip to the nurse's office. But the pain was never felt, Leonardo came out of no where and very gracefully caught the ball even though it looked impossible.

"Hey Don...! Whatcha doin here?" Leonardo snaked his arm around Donnie's shoulder and asked him with a slay smirk on his face.

"...Nothing,just going home." Donnie whispered.

"I'm almost done with practice too...let's walk home together." Leo added with a grin on his face.

"Thanks ...but NO thanks I'm fine on my own!"

"... Don you sure your ok? I can help ya just tell me what you need!" Leo sounded worried,he knew Donnie wasn't doing ok and was being bullied but Leo being in baseball league, couldn't be with him to help him out. But Leo would always observe Donnie while they were in the room.

" Some silence...and without you and your loud rock music in the room, that's enough for me!" Donnie smiled at his own statement.

Leo rolled his eyes at Donnie's sarcasm.

Leo opened his mouth to say something but Donnie looked like he was done with the conversation.

"You know your allowed to show emotions,right?" Leo decided to say it even if Donnie didn't want to hear. Leo would always find it amusing to bug Donnie about his robot attitude.

"Can't you just go back to your best buddy?" Donnie was definitely annoyed with Leo now.

"Awww you sound like your jealous. Which is sweet but mean at the same time. And no I can't... he didn't return from nurse's office. Maybe he lost his way!"

Leo joked around trying to lighten Donnie's mood because he knew if he bugged Donnie too hard, he would be found dead in the room next morning.

"...right!"

"Dude, help me look for him. I gotta give him back his hell stinky bag pack. And you have no idea how hell it is, it's like someone can smell is from miles away!" Leo picked the back pack in front of Donnie's face and closed his nose with the help of other hand to avoide the stink from getting in his system.

Donnie didn't want to but seeing that he won't be alone for a while, he agreed to look for Raph with Leo and the other reason was that he knew Leo would bug him about this until he would agree.

While passing the hallway, Donnie saw 3 boys taller than him and Leo walking towards them and laughing loudly at something. They were the same guys that bullied Donnie. His heartbeat fastened and sweat started to pour from his forehead but he kept his expression in control not wanting to show Leo any signs of fear. Leo knew Donnie was being bullied but he didn't know who was the person or gang. They kept walking straight and one of the looked directly at Donnie causing his breath to stuck in his throat.

Leo was constantly babbling about something but Donnie wasn't paying attention. His main concern were the 3 guys walking towards them. When they were about 2 foot distance from each other Donnie's mind told him to turn around and make a run for it,the constant look by the bully was drowning him in fear ,he wished he could shield himself from the look the guy was giving him.

All of the sudden Donnie couldn't see anything...he couldn't see the guys that were at 2 foot distance away from them. Instead he saw the back of Leo's head and his blue jacket. Donnie was trying to process what had happened. He blinked several times before noticing that the bullies had pass them without causing any trouble. Was it because Leo was with him?

Had Leo known? Why did Leo came in front of him as if he was trying to shield him?

Donnie stopped walking while Leo was still babbling happily and didn't stop until he noticed Donnie wasn't following him. He turned  
back to look at Donnie, his usually smirk face long gone replaced with concern.

"Don? You ok?" Leo asked.

"...y-yeah. I- I'm fine, no worries!" Still trying to process the situation. Donnie thought that might have been a would Leo do that? He didn't even know who were the people that bullied Don.

Passing through the hallway they entered the front playground of school where the spotted Raph,standing under a tree. He looked like he was talking to someone.

Leo came in front of Raph to see who he was talking to. He was confused since no one there. But Raph pointed up in the tree raising his hand,signifying Leo to look at the same direction.

Donnie followed Raph's movements. And needless to say he was shocked.

"MIKEY!" Leo voice filled with concern and sadness.

Donnie knew the boy,he was the same kid that he met in the nurse's office. Mikey was clinging to the tree like his life was depending on it. Which was in a way was depending. Donnie found it hard to believe that how Mikey managed to climb the tree of a fairly tall height,even though he himself was so small.

"Leo, calm down. I can help him!" Raph tried to cool Leo down.

"L- Llleeeoooo..." Mikey wimpered from his spot.

Donnie was surprised to see that Leo knew Mikey even though he never saw Leo talking to him or ever meeting him.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get you down in no time!" The normal smirk that Leo had all the time on his face was gone by now.

Raph being the tallest of them all tried to get Mikey down but he wasn't ready to let go of the tree trunk. Donnie stayed quiet and noticed the kid's bag pack was stuck in the tree too,not far from him. It almost looked like his bag pack was thrown up in the tree on purpose.

Leo encouraged Mikey to let go and reach out for Raph's hand. To everyone's surprise, Mikey followed Leo's orders more easily than anyone else's. After a good 20 minutes efforts Mikey was down from the tree and instantly in Leo's arms. The poor kid cried himself into Leo's soaking Leo's shirt and holding him tightly. While Leo murmured soothing words to calm hi m down.

"...Leo?" Mikey whispered in Leo's shirt.

"Hm?" By now Mikey was calmed by Leo.

"My bag pack is still up the there!" The innocence dripping from his words melted Raph's heart but Leo looked full annoyed at himself for not noticing it. A chuckle escaped Donnie's lips.

Leo insisted on taking Mikey to the nurse's office since he saw that Mikey's bandages were removed and some of them were loose. Donnie thought it was weird since if Mikey didn't want his injuries fixed why would he come to nurse's office in the first place. But he decides not to think any further since this wasn't his problem.

Mikey managed to escape Leo,in the end. Just because he he said he was fine and didn't need any medical attention. Leo's mood was off when on their way home so Donnie didn't bother to say anything.

Needless to say after that adventure, Leo, Raph and Donnie would frequently hang out together more only on Leo's insistence. Donnie was never a much talker but he somewhat enjoyed having Leo and Raph around. Mikey was came though. Leo would wait for the kid after school but he normally saw meet him at the break time but just from a long distance. Donnie never saw Leo's worried side. And Raph being Leo's best friend would worry about Leo too.

 **TMNT**

In the last three days Donnie was surprisingly not bullied.

'Must be cause of Leo and Raph?'

After the school was over, Donnie went to the hallway to pick up his books from the locker. Most of the kids had already gone home,only a few kids along with the baseball team and science club were still in the school. Donnie thought he should go home and inform Leo about it.

'Maybe it's better to stay here until Leo and Raph are Done?!' Donnie thought to himself.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand grabbing the back of his shirt and slamming him straight into the locker door with force. The force nearly took Donnie's breath away. His vision blurried for a second due to the pain from his back, which was still under recovery.

"So you got a new bodyguard Donnie boy?"

"I s-see your jealous, Tim!" Donnie knew it was risky to talk back to him but he had no other choice.

Tim didn't react to anything that Donnie said but instead backed up a little and signed his two other friends to hold him down.

"Take him to the boy's gym locker room"

'I'm so dead'

They dragged Donnie in the locker room. How Donnie wished Leo and Raph were with him at that moment and how he truly wished he was strong enough.

"No one to save you now,Donnie boy?"

Tim punched Donnnie in the stomach while his two other goons were holding him down. Donnie knew no one's gonna save him since the bullies would always attack when no one was around. And he wouldn't ask for help, he had no one to help him.

Tim raised his fist to attack Donnie and in return he just closed his eyes tightly and waited to feel the pain. But that never happened. Tim's fist never made connection with Donnie's face. Donnie still had his eyes closed and didn't want to open them. But forced himself to open when he heard someone other than the bullies present in the room. The voice too much familiar to him.

"Let him go, please!" The voice was low and soft, almost pleading.

No body moved from their spot. They just kept looking at the person standing at the door.

"Don't hurt him!" The person requested.

"..."

Finally snapping out of the same Tim decided to speak or rather mock.

"Well, look how's here boys!" Tim mocked.

"... Don't hurt him!"

"M-mikey?" Donnie couldn't believe it. Was he actually being saved by a kid?

"The wanna be hero returns, or maybe your still hungry for more action kid!" Tim's attention was fully on Mikey right now.

Mikey didn't stand a chance, he knew he was gonna get beaten up again. Apparently Mikey was also a victim of these bullies but he had wanted to defend himself and others. Since he wasn't strong enough he would always get beaten up but Mikey never gave up. Mikey would always go to Leo when ever he felt like crying or wanted help but not this time he had to strong.

" I don't w-what to fight!" Mikey stammered in fear.

Only causing Tim and his friends to laugh loud at him.

"Like you ever had a chance,kid. How about we throw up in the tree again?"

"..." Mikey was slightly shaking but his breath stopped when he saw Tim moving towards him.

Tim took a step forward only to cause Mikey to take two steps backwards.

Donnie felt so lost, he hardly knew the kid and here he was defending him like he was his own family. Donnie's eyes started stinging with tear but he refused to let them out. He was angry at himself for not seeing the people that cared about him.

"What? Are you afraid?" Tim mocked Mikey again.

Donnie snapped all of a sudden.

"That's enough Tim. He's just a kid let him go!" Anger filled in voice and surprised everyone.

Tim turned around to face Donnie, Mikey took the opportunity and slammed himself into Tim causing him to stumble down on the ground. Tim landed flat on his face. While his two friends helped him up, letting go of Donnie.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIOTS?! GET THAT BRAT!" Tim yelled.

Mikey's eyes widened with horror and he turned around to run away from them. One of the bullies got a hold on Mikey's hoodie, Mikey struggled trying to get away and Donnie jumped at him to make way for Mikey, to get away.

"GO NOW!" Donnie yelled at Mikey.

Mikey took the opportunity and ran outside the room. While Donnie earned himself a hard punch in the stomach and was left alone in the room as the three bullies zoomed after Mikey. Mikey was fast...really fast. He knew he would be in serious trouble if one of the bullies catches him.

Mikey wished he was with Leo and Raph at that moment. Being terrified, Mikey ran outside the school thinking that he would escape easily. Mikey planned to ran pass Leo's baseball field so he would get some help but that plan was crashed when suddenly Tim appeared in front of him from the other corner. Mikey forced himself to stop and change his direction directly towards to school gate so Tim won't be able to catch him.

Well, it was safe to say that his plan failed. He couldn't ask for help now. His direction was force changed. Mikey wanted to cry badly. He didn't know why he was bullied in the 1st place and now they were after him just because he wanted them not to hurt some one he knew. Was that a bad thing?

Donnie on the other hand, supported himself from the wall, his back was beyond painful. But he knew he had to help Mikey. Mikey stood up for him when he thought no one cared. Donnie strolled slowely and painfully toward Leo's and Raph's area to ask them for help. He knew he had to be quick otherwise Mikey would end up as a pulp or even worst...

When Donnie made it to the play field, Raph was packing up his duffel bag while Leo was clearly showing off about his Speed and skill. Donnie called out weakly for help and lucky Raph noticed him. They both quickly made their way to Donnie. Leo supported Donnie by balancing his weight on his body and led him to the nearest bench.

Concern on Raph's face was visible form miles.

"Guys just leave me here and don't waste any time, they are after him and...

"Slow down Donnie! Who's after who? And what the he'll happened to you?" Raph asked Donnie trying to calm him down.

"Listen carefully, Mikey is in trouble..."

Leo skipped a heartbeat when he heard Mikey's name.

"Mikey?! What happened to him? Where is he?"

"Guys the bullies that were after me, are chasing him down to beat him up!"

"What?! Why?" Raph inquired.

"That idiot tried to save me while these jerks cornered me in the locker room a little while ago" Donnie's tone was filled with anger and a little mix of sadness.

"HE'S NOT AN IDIOT! Your the one who's idiot here for not asking help or telling what's going on until the water flowed above our heads" Leo was truly angry at him, he loved Mikey like his own little brother and would give up anything for him.

Leo ran toward the gate because he remembered once he told Mikey to always go straight home or if he didn't want to go home, Mikey could always come to him in the playground. Since Mikey didn't show up in the playground, he was bound to be outside the school...but where? Leo's option was to go straight to hostel to look for him since Mikey being young didn't know many places other than hostel and a pizza hotel.

Raph carefully and easily picked Donnie over his shoulder and carefully carried him to nurse's office. After leaving him in safe hands he quickly followed Leo outside the school. He was equally worried for Mikey's wellbeing too. Raph soon caught up with Leo but didn't interfere by talking too much, he knew Leo would blow up any moment and Raph wanted Leo to blow up at the right moment when they confront those jerks.

TMNT

Mikey ran pass the crowd of people easily, being so small. This gave him advantage to safely made a distance between him and the bullies. Mikey took sudden right turn and went straight into the back street of his favourite pizza hotel. It was a dead end with large trash cans and dumpsters, the alley was dark and filled with murky smell of cheese and pieces of numb bread. Mikey himself behind on of the dumpsters and hoped that one of Tim's buddies noticed him entering here. Mikey tried to catch his breath and calm himself down.

"Leo said I have to be brave ... Leo said I have to be brave..." Mikey chanted to himself. It was no secret that he looked up to him. To Mikey Leo was always a role model, even when Leo had not met Mikey, he would observe Leo and try to teach himself how to be strong and fast like Leo.

"Where did he go?!"

"YOU LOST HIM?... HE'S DEAD MEAT WHEN I SEE HIM IN SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

"Let's check over there, he can't be that far!"

Mikey's breath stuck in his throat. He was truly terrified. Cold sweat poured down his temple. He wanted to run straight towards Raph or Leo for help.  
Mikey kept his mouth shut tightly until the guys passed him. He once again tried to catch his breath, coming out of his hiding spot Mikey sneakily looked left and right to see if the coast was clear. Being in terror,Mikey somehow managed and took a step in the opposite direction to run back to school to Leo and Raph. Mikey must have taken about 4 or 5 steps when he was yanked back into the dead,roughly. Mikey didn't even have time to call for help, it all happened too quickly.

He was thrown roughly on the ground. Mikey stumbled backwards and hit his head on one of the trash cans. It wasn't the worst pain but it still hurt. Whimpering, Mikey tried to get up.

"Thought you could away, huh hero?" Mikey's eyes was closed but he didn't need his vision to guess that it was Tim.

Mikey pushed himself up.

"..." but Mikey stayed quiet, he had nothing to say. He tried his best to cover his emotions like Leo and Donnie did but he knew he was failing badly. He was facing 3 guys older than him, about 5 years older than him and probebly stronger than him.

" Well kid, you'r fast...I'll give ya that. But foolish for messing with us!"

"I- I didn't do a-anything to you. You g- guys keep b-bugging m..."

"What's that?" Tim interuped while his two buddies laughed at Mikey for being interuped.

Mikey looked between Tim and his buddies, trying to figure out what he should do.

"... I s - said I..." with every passing second Mikey's heart beat raced.

"SPEAK UP!" Tim roared at Mikey and was suddenly looming over him. Mikey being a kid got terrified, tears started gathering in the corner of his eyes, his body slightly shaking with fear. No words came out of his mouth.

Tim roughly pulled Mikey's hairs and slapped him right across his face. Mikey fall on the ground due to the force. For a second he stayed at that position, trying to process the stinging pain in his cheek.

Mikey kept his head down toward the ground, his hand unconsciously moved to sooth the pain while his tears slipped down his baby blue eyes. A whimper escaped his lips. His shoulders started shaking.

"L- Leo..." a whisper escaped his lips. But ofcourse Tim heard it. His friend pulled Mikey up from the ground,roughly and pushed him in front of Tim.

"Your hero isn't here to save you, hero!" Tim whispered in Mikey's ear making him spill more tears.

"Now be a good boy and tell me what you say when you mess with things you shouldn't have!" Tim smiled down at Mikey.

Mikey didn't say anything.

Tim pushed Mikey hard towards his buddy who in return tossed Mikey toward the 3rd member of the bullies. They looked like they were playing catch ball game...except that ball was replaced with Mikey. They kept pushing and tossing him hardly to one another. Mikey tried to stop but the force didn't allow him to settle down. And Mikey kept crying, his body gave in due to pain.

Tim suddenly catch Mikey fiercely by his shoulders in a painful grip and stopped down at Mikey's height.

"Ready to say now?"

"...S- Sorry!" Mikey spoke barely over a whisper. More tears slipped his eyes due to shame, Mikey knew I'd Leo was in his place he would rather take hits than being a coward.

Tim patted Mikey's chubby cheek,that was red with his own slap mark and smilled again. But it quickly turned into a smirk. He took pulled Mikey's bag pack from his shoulders and dumped it into the trash can. Mikey tried to stop him,clutching Tim's shirt. He tossed Mikey back to his partners, Mikey's head spinning with pain but no one came to help.

At the last moment Tim pushed Mikey with real hard force,into the ground trying to end his game. Mikey prepared himself for the worst pain but instead that never came. He never hit the ground. He didn't dare open his eyes, he assumed that worst was yet to come if this wasn't the end.

But...

Mikey felt arms wrap around him, instead of hitting the ground. Mikey fell into someone's embrace. It was warm, welcoming, polite. Mikey felt secured, finally Mikey decided to open his eyes to see what happened. He looked upwards and saw dark blue eyes looking down at him. Dark blue eyes filled with warmth and love. Mikey's eyes filled with hope, he knew who it was.

"L-Leo?!" Mikey asked like he didn't believe.

"Yeah buddy I'm here!" Leo tightened his embrace around Mikey's tiny body.

"Llllllleeeeeeeeoooooooooooo...i- I'm s-sorry and I- I- I was scared and D-Donnie...and then t-they h-hurt...and...and..." Mikey broke down completely.

"Sshhh it's ok Mikey! Your safe now!" Leo softly stroked Mikey's red cheek to sooth it. He might have looked calm on the outside but inside ... He was boiling mad. How dare they lay a hand on his baby brother.

"AWWW so cute, the hero's finally here!" Tim mocked.

Mikey burried himself further into Leo's embrace,trying to hide himself from Tim.

"You just crossed the line!" Raph was the one who spoke up this time.

"Really? And what are you gonna do about it ?"

Leo simply shifted Mikey to Raph even though Mikey protested a lot. But Leo was having none. His expression changed from tender to totally ruthless. Leo took a step forward and the next moment Tim was down on the ground with a broken nose. And slightly twisted jaw.

A shock wave passed over Tim's partners but recovered themselves and moved forward to strike Leo. But stopped mid way when they saw Raph's expression who was now in front of Leo and Mikey covering them completely behind him. The expression he gave of was enough to scare them to death. Raph never like violence but he never backed up from a fight.

"Pick him UP!" Raph's voice dead serious.

Tim's partners pulled him up from his place quietly and supported him on their shoulder. Tim looked up at Leo,Raph and Mikey. While Mikey cowered back a little getting behind Leo.

"Now what do you say when you mess with thing you shouldn't mess with?" Leo used his slay tone with a smirk on his face. Mikey looked up at him. How did he know that line? Was he bullied too? Or was Leo here when Mikey was said that line?.

Tim murmured .

"SPEAK UP!" Leo roared at him.

"...S- shoery!" His eye directly toward Mikey. Tim couldn't say it correctly due to the twisted jaw bone.

"Good boy!" Leo spoke up.

"I see you ever again around Donnie or Mikey...I swear I will kill you!" Raph never sounded that mad in his entire life.

"And You already know what I can do. Plus I have old memories to pull through !" Leo added with a smirk and pointed towards his scar on the face.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Raph barked at them.

Once they left Leo pulled Mikey into a series of hugs and kisses, telling him he was terrified. While Mikey kept crying all the way home.

Next day they visited Donnie who was still at the nurse's office. Mikey kept babbling about how Leo and Raph were cool. While Donnie appologized for not telling them about the bullies,sooner. Mikey jumped onto Donnie's bed and cuddled with him,while Leo pretended to be jealous.

Donnie somehow felt guilty for all the injuries that mikey revived. He appologized but Mikey being Mikey only offered his friendship and love which Donnie gladly accepted. Never the less now Donnie believes that it wasn't necessary to be blood related to be a family.

After that incident Leo and Raph kept an extra eye on their little brothers and no body dared to mess with them.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this little story^^ Once again thankyou to use-pongpong ^^


End file.
